Usuario discusión:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
Atenciión Discusiónes anteriores: Usuario:HarukaAngel/Archivo1, Usuario:HarukaAngel/Archivo2 y Usuario:HarukaAngel/Archivo3. Si kerés deciirme algo, dejarme un mensaje... o lo k seaa, hazlo akíi haciiendoo click en "Dejar un mensaje". Muuxass Graxx!! =) *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:40 19 abr 2010 (UTC) нαяυ ¡¢σηé¢tαtє αℓ χαt! ρσяƒανσя... tє ℓσ ρι∂σ ρσяqυє ηєяєя єѕtá ¢σмιєη∂σ. у ѕαвєѕ qυє єѕ αвυяяι∂σ є ι∂ισtα (¿тє α¢υєя∂αѕ ℓσ ∂єℓ ѕυι¢ι∂ισ?) вυєησ, мє ∂єѕρι∂σ, ρℓαtιηιtσ ѕє να єѕρєяσ qυє мє яєѕρση∂αѕ ρяσηтσ ¡у qυє ησ ѕє тє σℓνι∂є яєνιѕαя мιѕ ¢σηтяιвυ¢ισηєѕ! HERMOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Te digo que cuando lei el nombre del mensjae pense que era de jc...xD Bueno, que bien que estes haciendo una novelaaa!! espero que avances pronto y asi me mandas algoo!! xD... Suerte linda...besotes.. La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 17:29 7 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy en el xat... Wihiiiiiii ¡Gracias! Je, je, je. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 17:49 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Wihiiiiiii ¡Gracias! Je, je, je. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 17:49 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Haru Me a ocurrido algo muy malo, mira mi usuario se me han borrado cosas.Diana8 14:12 9 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Pichu shiny Archivo:Pichu_OCPA_brillante.pngTengo 2 piechus shinys y como yo solo quiero 1 y me e enterado que pichu es tu 2. pokémon favorito si quieres te lo paso --Lucario 12 15:02 9 abr 2010 (UTC) negraaaaaaa miia!!!! negraaaa volviii!!!! y uenuuu respondiiendoo lo de las canciiones de ladyy gagaa.. te reconmiiendoo k scuxeen i like it rough... ES GENIAL!! te dejoo akkaa el enlace okis?¿ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvK0BDWRM4c xauuu negraa!! Laa'h Maandyyy 10:14 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿QUIERES MIRAR MI wIKI?http://es.diana8.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio[[Usuario:Diana8|Diana8]] 18:44 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Cumple adelantado Feliz cumpleños adelantado,es que me voy de viaje del miércoles al domingo... Paulachi Talk wiht me. Feliz cumple aniooos ^^!!! Haru boniiitaa!!!! ^^ dios feliiiiizz estoy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeee ^^, te quieroooooooo, ahora te dejo un regalo que planeeeeamos todos desde hace como 2 meses para tiii para que veas lo mucho que te queremos mi lindaa^^ Archivo:Para Haru Bonita.jpg Deseo que te la paces superbien sabes, te de selo lo mejor, lo mejor de esta tierra para la mas linda de la tierra xDDD ya dejo de escriivir te quiero haru--~*Jc*~ 09:52 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Felicidades Avril! Que cumplas muchos mas! Te deseo de todo corazon k tu dia especial te haya ido estupendamente! Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 12:52 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleee!!!!! :D HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! FELIZ CUMPLE,AMIGAAAAA!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!! que lo pases bn!!! :) Pichu VS Pikachu!!! 12:58 17 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Sigue asi,amiga!! Haruuuuuuuu ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Felizidadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!Diana8 12:59 17 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:180px-EP567_Shinx.png Feliz feliz en tu dia te dejo esto y me largo poque no tengo tiempo felicidads!!!--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:46 17 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfoclori Archivo:PaulayAlexia.png ¡Feliz 13 cumpleaños! ¡Feliz feliz en tu dia , amiguita que dios te vendiga , te he traido un pastel , sopla la velel! Archivo:AvrilLavigne_de_Alys_para_Alex.jpg ¡Espero que te guste y que te lo pases bien el dia de tu cumple! Cuidate [[User:Munchlax-code|'SilverMay']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The best']] ♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 14:09 17 abr 2010 (UTC) negraaaaa preciiosaaa muxiisiimas feliiciidadeees!!! esperooo k te regalnn muxas cosiitas hahaha ;P uapiisiimaaa te kieroo muuxoo i lo sabes ;$;$ un besiiitoo!!!!!! Laa'h Maandyyy 15:20 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! En este momento, me gustaria estar contigo pero seria algo imposible, asi que te dare este regalo: Archivo:Regalo_para_haru,_de_Marce.PNG espero que te guste y ¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!! ese dibujo lo hice YO misma bueno que te la pases muy bien y feliz adolesencia Atte. tu amiga --*Rin Eipam* 18:10 17 abr 2010 (UTC) HARUUUUUUUUUUUU Haru hermosisisisima....Te quiero un monton... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 21:04 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Tu eres mi hermana, no sera de sangre, ni tampoco seremos hermanas de toda la vida, pero eres mi hermana, siempre tratas de ayudarme, cuando te pido un consejo ahi estas! Asi que si eso no es una hermana...sera un Angelito.... Hoy en tu cumpleaños, quiero darte algo muy especial..Pero me parece que no podre hoy, tal vez sera mañana... Haru, te deseo lo mejor de todo el mundo....Estas palabras que lees, salen del corazon, espero que te agraden.. Ahora acabas de leer la parte sentimental, escrita por una parte de mi cerebro...xD Ahora viene la parte loca... HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!! DIVINA,HERMOSA, LINDA!!!!! UNA DE LAS MEJORES ESCRITORAAAAAAAS!!!! LASTIMA QUE AVECES LAS IDEAS SE TE HACEN COMO PASITAS SECAS! ESPERO QUE HOY SEA UN DIA F-E-N-O-M-E-N-A-L!!! TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Julia.... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 21:04 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ^^ haruuu!! no te libravaas d emii regaloo asii k akii lo tiienes: ^^ haruuu!! no te libravaas d emii regaloo asii k akii lo tiienes: Archivo:Felic_cumple_negraa!!.jpg Laa'h Maandyyy 21:24 17 abr 2010 (UTC) MikuMikuMikuMiku Chan !! Haha... happy poke birthday!! x3 Seeh... se me habia olvidado... Pero soy un slowpoke xD Mira su articulo en wikidex y sabras por que xP Buennop... Maniss!! x3 Ni se desde cuando D= Jaja ya dejare de escribir en poema xD Aquii te tengo tu regalito x3 Archivo:Mi_regalito_para_Haruka_xD.png Yuppo... Yo hize la imagen de Miku x3 Aunque me parece retarded xD Ayer la empeze xq estaba aburrida ya que no habia internet.. y la acabo de terminar xP Y ni idea de lo que significan esas letras japonesas... Solo las puse para joder rellenar espacio n.nU Las imagenes de pichu las saque de una carpeta que tengo llama Pikachu&Pichu... Nunca las habia usado y pense que debia "estrenarlas" xD Creo que... trate de hacerlo emo xD Con ese borde negro... kawaii x3 Si no lo lees todo me echo la soda encima xD Hikari no desu! Firma: •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 03:19 18 abr 2010 (UTC) haruka lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero que esto te guste lo hice con mucho cuidado y cariño para ti felizz cumpleaños!!! Archivo:Gizamimi_Pichu_con_vestido.png--Usuario:Meganium1530 Tenn Un poquito tarde perdon, pero ten tu regalo de cumpleaños. ' 'Archivo:Regalito_avril.gif ''' '''100% tu!!! avril eres tu, eres perfecta. No cambies! Te kiero Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 14:54 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ' Feliz cumple atrasadon n.n lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo antes para darte este regalo 700px Haru: Ya eres grande tienes nuevos amigos que te quieren mucho Tambien nuevos gustos como los nuevos pokemon X3 AUNQUE AVECES NO TE GUSTE DAWN se te salen cosas buenas de ella y aunque aveces estes triste yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero ademas de mi tienes buenas amigas como venu y marce que siempre estan pendientes de ti mientras no estoy n.n dejas atras toda tu niñez excepto que no te cae bn dawn X3 ojala te haya gustado tu regalo feliz cumpleaños y que la pases bn att: --Brahian 16:12 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Siento haber tardado tanto en decirlo, pero es que estaba (Y estoy) de viaje. Y aunque nos han prestado unos ordenadores y por allí hay internet (Luego te explico lo de los ordenadores n.n) apenas nos han dejado conectarnos T-T Me gustaría darte un regalo, pero no me dio tiempo el día justo :( Ahora que tengo más tiempo, quizás te sorprenda con algún regalito (Si quieres X3) :3 Espero que disfrutes de tus... Eh... ¿Cuántos eran ^w^'? ¡Ah, ya X3! Trece años ;3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 16:24 18 abr 2010 (UTC)) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Siento haber tardado tanto en decirlo, pero es que estaba (Y estoy) de viaje. Y aunque nos han prestado unos ordenadores y por allí hay internet (Luego te explico lo de los ordenadores n.n) apenas nos han dejado conectarnos T-T Me gustaría darte un regalo, pero no me dio tiempo el día justo :( Ahora que tengo más tiempo, quizás te sorprenda con algún regalito (Si quieres X3) :3 Espero que disfrutes de tus... Eh... ¿Cuántos eran ^w^'? ¡Ah, ya X3! Trece años ;3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 16:24 18 abr 2010 (UTC)) Graxx!!!! muuxas graax a toos los k se acordaron d mi cumple¡¡¡¡¡ =D graxxiiiasss!!!! los regaloos están superrr!!!! graxiias!!!!!!! '*`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:40 19 abr 2010 (UTC) u.u que linda bienvenida xxx33 realmente soy la hermana mayor de alfonso ( aqui esta como porpor -.-) ♪♪♪Benchucita♥♥♥ 03:38 19 abr 2010 (UTC) u.uU Pongo esa carita x k no se como explicartelo. Soy bastante mala para explicar y, no se como explicartelo. -.- [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 06:15 19 abr 2010 (UTC)' =3 ¡Por fin volvíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii X3! ¡Ahora '''sí podré' darte un regalito X3! Me muero de hambre ya que estaba harta de comer sandwiches allí ¬¬ No hemos visto ningún mamífero, solo "pollos" T-T <3 Mientras no estaba le dejé a mi hermana cuidar de mis cuentas en Deviant Art y Neopets (Espero que las haya cuidado bien y no haya hecho burradas O.O ^w^' También espero que haya categorizado los episodios de PMP como le dije ¬¬). Lo malo es que luego tengo que volver a ir (Dentro de nueve días) T-T Pero esta vez, solo son dos días <3 ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii X3! Como decía antes: Ahora si puedo dártelo, así que... Archivo:FC_H.png ¡Tadá X3! (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 09:59 19 abr 2010 (UTC)) negraaah+negraa ereees un soool preciiosaa^^ no se k ariia siin tii akiii =) te kiierooo ♥♥ Laa'h Maandyyy 16:24 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Oh! Gracias lindaa! :D Jo tambn te kiero muxo a vos pretty avril! Olle , en mi school ay una chica ke s llama laura , (en pokeespectaculos Laukrisda) y le ivite a pokeespectaculos , le hable muxo de vos , de la mayita , de la diana , del porpor , le da venu , de la sofi , etc... Y solo te la keria presentar , si la ves algun dia por aki y no te responde algun mensaje ... (me suele pasar kuando de los mando x el msn) esk es un poco tímida Wueno , al tema : ¡Tu tambien ers una de mis mejores amigas aki! Chaw linda! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 16:52 19 abr 2010 (UTC) xx33 si ya se ue solo ponen eso xx33 ""ale "'' me contó xx33 si me encantaria ser amigas xxx333 ♪♪♪Benchucita♥♥♥ 18:48 19 abr 2010 (UTC) K chulooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias avril! [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 05:47 20 abr 2010 (UTC)' negraaa!!! akii tienes tus blinges^^ Archivo:Para_mi_negraah_2.gifArchivo:Para_mi_negraah.gif akii tiienes el k te ice aiier i otrooo^^ esperoo k te gusten (: xauu^^ 'Laa'h Maandyyy' 16:19 20 abr 2010 (UTC) ^^ haru!!!! me encanta ^^^[[Usuario:Porpor|●•• Ale/PR••●']] 19:05 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Heheee Aun asi se me acabo la soda hace unos dias (me tome 3 litros en una noche xD) y bueno.... que bueno que te gusto x3 Deberiamos crear el club de manitas xD •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 20:13 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Haru...feliz cumple atrasado Perdoname por no haberte escrito en tu cumple es q me habian castigado y m qitaron la compu no t molestes conmigo un besoooteee t kiero muuuchooo feliz cumple atrasadoEspeon9 00:36 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Avril Estoy en el cole, son las 7:47, clase de comptacion, medio curso esta oscuro, yo estoy en la parte oscura..-eso sono de pelicula xD- Nos van a cortar el internet si andie se calla, aca al lado tengo tres pibes, compartiedo una maquina, uno la usa, el otro hace matematicas y el otro habla, mientras que el profe esta detras mio a un metro y mrdio o dos de mi poniendo el proyector.... Bueno, haru espero que te vaya bien en los dos escritos y en gimnasia, ya se que cuando leas esto ya habria terminado la clase xD, luego me cuentas... Adios La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 11:52 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Ultimo Ya todo eta oscurooooooo!!!! perdona si tengo faltas de orotografia,es que tengo el cuerpo doblado para atender y hacer que atiendo si no nos cortan el internet...xD son las 7:54... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 11:56 22 abr 2010 (UTC) ULTIMO MENSAGE TUU! LA QUE ME DESIA QUE ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO, LA QUE ME DESIA CUANDO ME ENFADABA CON TIGO QUE UN AMIGO NO SE ENFADA CON EL OTRO QUE UN AMIGO COMPRENDE AL OTRO, ME AS DEMOSTRADO QUE SOLO ERES UN AFALSA, AYER AGUANTE TUS INSULTOS PORQUE AUN ERAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PERO APARTIR DE HOY. TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE ME DIGAS ALACARA PORQUE NO ME QUEDARE A AGUANTAR TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS, AUN QUE NOOO ESQUE TU Y YO NONOS VOLVEREMOS A VER NUNCA MAS CLAROO, NO QUIERO ESCRIVIRTE MUCHO PORQUE NO VALE LA PENA PERO SOLO QUIERO DESIR ESTO: 1 - NO VUELVAS A MI XAT O TE BANEARE, OISTE AMEBA QUE DIJISTE QUE NO MENTIAS Y AYER ME DIJERON QUE TU ESTABAS ASIENTOTE PASAR POR OTROS USUARIOS, ESO ES FALSEDAD SABES? PERO WENO AMI NOME IMPORTA NADA DE TI YA 2 - TE BOY A HACER CASO ME OLVIDARE DE TI GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO 3 - OLVIDA EL REGALO DE CUMPLEANIOS QUE TE ISE, AS COMO QUE TE LO ISO OTRA PERSONA, BORRA LAS PALABRAS QUE QUE SAQUE TE PUSE Y OLVIDA EL ESFUERZO Y EL TIEMPO MAL GASTADO QUE GASTE EN ESE REGALO PARA TI 4 - NO LE DIGAS A LOS DEMAS QUE ERES SU AMIGA PARA LUEGO MANDARLOS A CAGAR ASI, PORQUE ESO ES SER FALSAAAAAAAA!! :@ 5 - ESTAS SON LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS QUE ME VERAS DIRIJIR ASIATI, Y BORRAME DEL MSN PORQUE YO YA TE HE BORRADO ADIOS HARUKAANGEL--~*Jc*~ 08:20 23 abr 2010 (UTC) De nada Y mola mucho eso que hjas hecho, de veras.Diana8 13:57 23 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Felicidadeeeees Tu huevito de Pichu eclosionoooooooo Te salió un Pichuuuuu.Diana8 17:22 24 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hi xd Jejeje, no tengo ni úna (por ahora x3) Pienso crear... cuando me de inspiración xD Oooh... Y me encanta tu siggy *-* También me gusta Avril Lavigne ¡! xd Tengo su sítio en favoritos ¬¬ xD Va a sacar su propio perfume ¡! Cuando lo ví me dije a mi misma: "No me joda Alicia" xD No es que hable sola n__n x3 AkatsukiJewel 00:08 25 abr 2010 (UTC) ^^ trankiilaaano pasaa nadaa^^ Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 09:19 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Haru Como ya te dije, si es lo que te hace sentir mejor, me hace sentir bien...-suena las lagrimas y los mocos en la remera de Nerer......Lo siento nerer...- y bueno Hasta luego, Hasta pronto,Fino ad allora.....-Hasta entonces en italiano- Y te digo no dejare de escuchar a Avril Lavigne hasta que llegues xD....--''' La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 01:27 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola soy nueva. Me encantaria ser tu amiga. Maya me a hablado mucho de ti (soy su mejor amiga del cole) ademas de muchos usuarios. La pena es que te has ido pero espero que me respondas en la nueva wiki de Maya. Creo que me menciono que alli te dejo un mensaje. Pichu13 12:08 26 abr 2010 (UTC) haruuuu Alexia, todos lloramos, todos nos lastimamos, todos nos herimos. Ami tambien me bienen unas ganas terribles de llorar por lo que est pasando estos dias en pokeespectaculos. Sabes? Yo e tenido muchos problemas en mi vida, y pensaba que entrando en alguna web en la que no me conociera nadie, no los tendria, porque se supone que todo lo que pasa por internet, se queda en internet, pero hay momentos enque las cosas te sobrepasan del todo. Yo no me meti aqui para recibir insultos, ni criticas, ni amenazas, yo pensaba que haria buenos amigos, que se que los e echo, porque nunca me habeis defraudado, pero siempre hay personas, que te destrozan la vida en cada momento. Entiendo que mis comentarios te allan sacado las lagrimas, porque estoy escribiendo todo esto porque o estoy escribiendo de corazon, y esto es lo que el corazon me dice que escriba, que diga. Haru, por favor te lo pido, no te sientas culpable por no haber estado en aquel momento, porque este momento ya se a repedito muchas veces, y sabiamos que algun dia pasaria esto. Se que JC metio en dedo en aquella herida tan profunda que proboco, yo nunca e deseado querer olbidar todos los momentos que he vivido con una persona, pero todo esto me a echo asta borrar todas las conversaciones del msn que tuve con el, se que en cualquier momento me puedes pedir pruebas, pero no las tendre, prefiero no tenerlas a seguir legendo aquellas conversas y que me agan mas daño en el corazon. Porfavor, cuidate mucho, no te metas en lios, y espero verte en el msn muy pronto, porque sinceramente, no se que aria sin hablar con tigo una semana entera. Las veces que me fui, pude aguantar, intentava no pensar en Pokeespectaculos, pero no podia dejar de pensar en el porque aqui deje a unas personas maravillosas. Antes de despedirme, sere sincera con tigo, y con todo pokeecpectaculos, asi que presten atencion, TODOS en algun momento de nuestra vida nos iremos de aqui, pensaremos que estas cosas son de niños y nos iremos, y se que este momento, se acerca. Espero que leas este mensaje que te deje, porque te e escrito todo lo que me a venido a la mente quando lei tus comentarios en el blog. PD: No te estrañes porque allaa escrito cuando dije que me iva, solamente queria saber que havian escrito en el blog, ni siquiera comentare el blog, porque todo lo que queria escribir, te lo he escrito a ti. --'Lää'h Mààndýýý' •тαℓк тσ мє• 15:50 26 abr 2010 (UTC) negraaa^^ acepto tu trato ^^ Siento muchisimo averte sacado las lagrimas tantas veces, te juro que no era mi intencion. Si quieres, conectate al msn, estoy conectada. Y por supuesto, no es un adios, es un asta luego! --'''Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 16:25 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡LINDO AL PODER! ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VOLVI DE HIP-HOP Y VI EL DIBUJOOOO! ME ENCANTAAAAAA! Y SALE HAMTARO Y Ke$a es preciossoo PD: ¡Felicidades! el tuyo fue ya hace dias , despues te mando el regalo k te he exo! PD2:¿Te gusta mi firma? es esta: [[User:Lacitos|¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 15:52 27 abr 2010 (UTC) jejeje la razon de por que no termina nunca mi novela es... '''POR QUE SIEMPRE A CADA SEGUNDO PRACTICAMENTE SE ME OCURRE ALGO NUEVO Y NO SABIA COMO EXPRESARLO ESA ERA LA RESPUESTA SOY MUY IMAGINATIVA JAJAJAJAJA'--barbie !!!!!!!!! haru estas ???? [[Usuario:Porpor|●•• Ale/PR••●']] 01:02 29 abr 2010 (UTC) ♥♥♥♥♥ Jej non Mi canción favorita es Alice =P Antes era My happy ending también x3 y lo de la siggy... se ve algo confuso aunqué entiendo xd Y cuando le entré al hipervínculo ese me salió una pantalla en negro y luego algo de connection problem DxAkatsukiJewel 01:56 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Toma Maya Espero que te guste: thumb|left|194px Diana8 15:49 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 haruuuu!! D:!!!! TE HAN CANVIADO EL USUARIO!!!! Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 17:53 1 may 2010 (UTC) haruuuu!! D:!!!! TE HAN CANVIADO EL USUARIO!!!! Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 17:56 1 may 2010 (UTC) haruuuu!! D:!!!! TE HAN CANVIADO EL USUARIO!!!! Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 17:56 1 may 2010 (UTC) de nada n.n ya blokee el usuario responsable de quitar cosas de tu usuario y de haberle dicho groserias a kriss ;) at2: tu amigo Brahian 20:08 1 may 2010 (UTC) Haruu entraron intrusos al xat corre!! ven ràpido Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 11:50 2 may 2010 (UTC) PD: No se quieren ir Haruu entraron intrusos al xat corre!! ven ràpido Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 11:50 2 may 2010 (UTC) PD: No se quieren ir MMMM NOSE Archivo:Darkrai2.jpgUn huevito pokemon espero que te guste ZzEeTh 23:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) ola me gustaria que fueramos amigos?? el titulo lo dice todo XD a si y me gustaria que me dieras tu opinion de mi wiki XD http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/ ZzEeTh 23:45 2 may 2010 (UTC) Ok wueno...no se , no se! oye , has leido mi novela? la hago con maya , code y mandy . se llama Coordinators in the icy path spero k t guste! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 15:52 3 may 2010 (UTC) jeje! lo d brock lo sake un poko dl anime , pero , ya veras en le capitulo 3 , como se complicaran ls cosas! me alegro d k te guste! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 16:11 3 may 2010 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Amigo.gif Gracias por hablar conmigo! :) [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?]] 15:40 5 may 2010 (UTC) De nada, Quieres ser mi amiga? [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'''Carlos]] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] 15:59 5 may 2010 (UTC) Hola! bueno...creo que se nesecita una buena presentacion para hacer amigos aqui,haci que no me qudare atras: Archivo:Regalo_Haruka_Angel.png ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?--Ciudadadno De CNM 17:00 5 may 2010 (UTC) Claro!♥ Me encantaria ser tu AMIGA.mE GUSTO MUCHO TU PAGINA ^^...♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pili*Pero que es pokeespectaculos?? haruuuuuuuuu haru podes venir un momento al xat? esque qiero qe le dejes claro una definición de una palabra a Giratina Miku